


Stripes

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by vvilliamtspears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

“Your pyjamas are offensive, Humphries.”

Alan stops short in the doorway, looking down to examine himself, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary as far as he can tell.  _His pyjamas? Offensive?_

“They’re exactly the same as yours, though.” And they are. Almost. The same cut – describable only as conservative – the same colour, even, because Alan had thought complimentary pyjamas would somehow be endearing. Really, the only difference is…

“The pattern is disorderly.”

Ah, of course. Paisley would be objectionable to a man with a fixation with stripes. Luckily for William’s aesthetic principles, Alan doesn’t wear it for very long.


End file.
